Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: The Angel Saga
by Adriane Star
Summary: What if Harry had family other than just the Dursley's? What if that family are Potter's? Aria Potter is Harry Cousin, and she has a big secret... she is the Legendary Angel of Darkness. Will the Half-Angel Half-Wizard be able to help Harry stop You-Know-Who a second time? Or will she fail trying? Read and find out (This, Wishes, and ASB are my Pride and Joy please don't critise)
1. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Hey AStar here I'm Attempting to write a Harry Potter Fanfic **

**Parts of the chapters will follow the book excetly**

**Also my OC's name is Ariadnie (Pronouced R-re-odd-ne) or Aria (Pronounced R-re-a)**

**Anyway **

**Disclamer: Harry Potter DOES NOT belong to me it belongs to J. K. Rowling (one of my fave authors)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an _owl_.

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' number

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now quiet. All right, Percy, you go first"

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourist came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

A black haired brown eyed girl looked as mad as he did, like he she had a large trunk and a snow owl, most likely not knowing how to get on the platform either

"Fred, you next," The plump woman said

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry George, dear"

"Only joking I am Fred," Said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier - he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it

"Excuse me," Harry and the girl said at the same time to the plump woman

"Hello, dears," she said "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too"

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes" they both said

"The thing is - the thing is" Harry stuttered

"Nether of us, don't know how to -" the girl was just as bad as he was trying to finish the sentence

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and the two nodded

"Not to worry," she said "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er- Okay" said Harry the girl standing next to him just nodded

"You go first" the girl said to Harry

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble – leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – he wouldn't be able to stop – the cart was out of control – he was a foot away – he closed his eyes ready for the crash –

It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it. He had done it.

Seconds later the black haired girl came barreling through the archway.

"Wow" she breathed

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some were hanging out of the window to talk to there families, some fighting over seats. Harry and the girl pushed their carts off down the platform in search of empty seats. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again"

"Oh, _Neville_," they heard the old woman sigh

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on"

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long hairy leg.

They pressed on through the crowed until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They put there owls in first and then started to shove and heave Harry's trunk to toward the train door. They tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice they dropped it painfully on Harry's foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins they'd followed through the barrier

"Yes, please," Harry panted

"If you wouldn't mind" the girl said

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's and the girls trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah thanks a bunch" the girl said tucking her black hair behind her ear revealing piercing's going all the way down her ear and one above her eye brow

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar

"Blimey," said the other twin "Are you -"

"He _is_," said the first "Aren't you?" he added to Harry

"What?" said Harry

"_Harry Potter_," chorused the twins

"Oh, him," said Harry "I mean, yes, I am"

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom"

With a last look at Harry and the girl, the twins hopped off the train

Harry sat down next to the window.

"So you're a Potter too" the girl said

"Your last name is Potter?" Harry asked

"Yep Ariadnie Potter nice to meet you Harry" the girl

"Do you have a shorter name I can use?" he asked

"Yeah, most people call me Aria" she said

They looked out the window waiting for the train to leave

The train started to pull out of the station and the youngest of the redheaded family slid the compartment open

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the seat next to Aria "Everywhere else is full"

Harry looked at Aria and she nodded and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked out the window

"Hey, Ron"

The twins were back

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there"

"Right," mumbled Ron

"Harry," said the other twin "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Who's the girl?" he asked Harry

"Rude much, I can answer myself" Aria said offended "My name is Ariadnie Potter, Aria for short"

"Well nice to meet you Aria" one of them said

"Well see you later then" said the other

"Bye," said the three. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out

Harry nodded

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron "And have you really got – you know…"

He pointed at Harry's forehead

Harry brushed back his bangs revealing the lighting shaped scar

"Wicked" Ron said "Is she your sister or related to you is some way? Just asking because you have the same last name"

"Cousins… I think" Aria said "Was you father James Potter?"

"Yeah" Harry said

"Then you're my cousin" Aria said as the snack cart came by Harry bought two of every thing on the cart

"Where'd you get all the money Harry?" Aria asked

"My parents left it for me" Harry said

The compartment door opened again, a girl was wearing her new Hogwarts robes

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen one" Aria said

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" the girl said

"Ariadnie Potter, Aria for short" Aria said

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron muttered

"Harry Potter" said Harry

"Are you really?" said Hermione

"Yes he is now shouldn't you be looking for a toad?" Ron said rudely

"I will" Hermione said "And you should be changing into you robes I expect we'll be arriving soon"

Aria stepped out and the guys got changed, then the guys left the compartment so Aria could change. Once they were all back inside the compartment the door slid open again this time it wasn't the twins or Hermione.

Three boys entered, Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?" he said "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes" said Harry

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," said the pale boy "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Ugg" said Aria with an eye roll

"What was that Girly?" he said rudely

"The names Aria blondey" Aria said "And my parents have told me about your family; a bunch of rich, You-Know-Who followers. So why don't you bug off"

"A little rude one aren't you" Malfoy said

Aria scoffed and used a little sarcasm with her next words "I guess you could say that, even though I'm taller than you"

This just made Malfoy madder

"Bu-bye now" Aria said picking up her wand, using a spell to turn them around shoving them out of the compartment

"Nice use of magic Aria" Ron said "Knowing his family he was about to make fun of my family"

"Why thank you Ron" Aria said "His family is a bunch of stuck up snobs"

"Aria, what house does the Malfoy family usually get stuck in?" Harry asked

"Slytherin" Aria said "My parents said that almost every person in Slytherin goes dark"

"Well at least I know which house I don't want to be in" Harry said "What house was the rest of our family in?"

"My father was a Ravenclaw; my uncle, your father Harry, was a Gryffindor; my older brother is a Hufflepuff; and grandma and grandpa were both Gryffindor" Aria said "I hope to be in Gryffindor, my twin sister Miranda hopes to be Ravenclaw. In truth I don't care which house I'm in as long as it's not Slytherin"

"Same here" Harry said "Wait you have a twin?"

"Yep she ran off with the directions from my father, that's why I was so lost" Aria said "Miranda and I also are stuck with the middle names Apolla and Artemis, me with Artemis"

"Those are funny names" Ron said with a small laugh

"I know right" Aria said "My parents say my sister and I are of the sun and the moon and they named us after the divine twins Artemis and Apollo"

"Make's since" Harry said

"Well we are almost there I can see Hogwarts up the bend" Aria said

All three of them were ecstatic waiting to arrive at the school

* * *

**So not exactly like the chapter and i'm saving them getting of the train for the next chapter so i hoped you enjoyed**

**Song of the day **

**Breakaway By: Kelly Clarkson**


	2. The Sorting Hat

**So Chapter 2 of The angle saga this will be in Ariadnie's Point Of View**

**So on to the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

**Aria's POV**

Ron, Harry, and I climbed off the stopped train, wondering where to go next

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" a big man with bushy black hair and a long beard said

"C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

All of the first years followed the big man to a lake up on a cliff above the lake was an amazing castle

"No more'n four to a boat" the man called

Harry, Ron, and I climbed into one of the boats the Hermione girl climbed in to the boat and sat next to me

We came upon a cave and got out of the boats and were led into a large hall

A woman walked in, she was tall with black hair and wearing emerald green robes

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said the man

"Thank you Hagrid" the professor said "Welcome to Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony will start soon"

The woman left us

"Are you guy's nerves?" I asked

"Oh yeah, my dad said if I don't make it into Gryffindor he'll disown me" Ron said "Every Weasley has been in Gryffindor"

"Well I unbelievably nerves what if I get sorted into Slytherin?" Harry said sacredly

"Just whisper to the sorting hat that you don't want to be in Slytherin" I said "It takes your opinion as well as its own"

"Thanks Aria" he said

"Hey Aria!" My twin sister pushed through the crowd to us, her long blond hair pulled in a ponytail and her deep blue eyes trained on me

"Miranda meet our cousin Harry and our friend Ron Weasley" I said "Harry, Ron this is my twin sister Miranda Apolla Potter"

"You have to tell everyone my middle name" Miranda said

"I told them mine" I said "Besides Harry is our cousin"

"Right so what houses do you two want to be in? I want to be a Ravenclaw" said Miranda

"Gryffindor" Ron said

"Any of them as long as it's not Slytherin" Harry said

"You know my answer" I said

"All students follow me" Professor McGonagall said as she walked us in to a great hall. Four tables where set up, one for each house, some students were already sitting at the tables with spaces open for first years

McGonagall sat a tree legged stool in the front of everyone and placed a hat on the stool

"First year line up in front of me" said McGonagall

She when through a list of names

"Granger, Hermione"

The hat was placed on her head and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

More names were called each getting cheers from there house

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall said

The hat was barley on his head and the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN"

More names were called

"Potter, Ariadnie" McGonagall called

I walked up to the stool and sat down she placed the hat on my head, it began to whisper to me

"_Very courageous and brave you shall be-_"the hat paused "GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall took the hat off my head and I walked down to the cheering Gryffindor table. I was welcomed by the Weasley twins and their older brother Percy who was a Prefect

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called

Harry sat on the stool he look unbelievably nerves, the hat took a moment talking with Harry and then it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

He got up from the stool to meet a cheering Gryffindor table greeted by everyone at the table

"Potter, Miranda" called McGonagall

Miranda stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head it thought for a moment and yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

My eyes went wide '_Miranda, sweet little Miranda, a Slytherin_'

She slid off the stool and sat down at the Slytherin table she sat away from everyone else and looked like she was about to cry

More names were called

"Weasley, Ronald" called McGonagall

The hat was put on Ron's head and it called "GRYFFINDOR!"

He rushed over to the table and sat down

Professor Dumbledore began the feast and about a minute into it Miranda left her table. I excused my self and met her in the hall

"Miranda are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder

"I'm a Slytherin, Aria!" She burst into tears "This is the worst day of my life"

"Miranda that doesn't make you any different. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met, and just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you'll go dark" I said

"How can you be so sure?" Miranda asked

"She can't be"

We both turned to see Malfoy

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" I asked rudely

"One of the Prefects told me to get the new girl" he said

"Well you can just BUG OFF" I said "Unlike you Miranda didn't want to get put in Slytherin"

"Whatever Potter" he said walking back into the great hall

I turned to my sister "Now I want you to go in there with your head held high. You don't have to be proud of the house your in but you can't show your sadness. Just be your self while your there and show them that the Sorting Hat was wrong" I said wiping her tears away

"Alright" Miranda said "Aria will – will you tell Mum and Dad that I'm a Slytherin"

"Of course" I said "Now let's get back in there and get some food in our stomachs"

"Alright" she said as we walk back into the great hall I sat back down next to Harry and I could see Miranda she smiled a little as she talked to a brown haired girl

"So how's Miranda?" Harry asked

"She was crying in the hall but now she seems a lot better now" I said

"That's good" he said

"So _Artemis_ why do you think she got put in Slytherin?" Ron asked

"First of all call me Artemis again and I'll kill you, second of all I have know idea" I said

"Got ya" he said

After the feast the Prefects led us to Gryffindor tower. a fat lady in a portrait stood in the entrance

"Password?" she asked

"Caput Draconis" Percy said and the portrait swung open

Leading us in to the common room and showing us the way to our dorms. Our trunks were already in our room

I sat down on my bed (After I found it) and begun to write my letter

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Great news I'm in Gryffindor and Uncle James' son, Harry, I also in Gryffindor. Although I'm sad to say Miranda was sorted into Slytherin, she asked me to tell you. She was so sad but I think she made a friend. _

_Anyway besides Harry I've made one friend you may or may not know his parents his name is Ron Weasley. Also I made an enemy his name is Draco Malfoy UUGGGGGG biggest jerk EEEEVVVVEEEERRRR and I don't think I can stress that anymore then I already did._

_Well I got to get to sleep love you lots and miss you lots_

_Love Your Little Moon_

_Ariadnie (for Mum Artemis)_

I finished my letter and handed it to Cygnus (My snow owl) she flew off and I dosed off ecstatic for the day a head of me

* * *

**So what do you think**

**Song of the day**

**Elements By: Lindsey Stirling**


End file.
